<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Aslan is Jesus and Here's Why by LittleEleniel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636418">Aslan is Jesus and Here's Why</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEleniel/pseuds/LittleEleniel'>LittleEleniel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi: Next Class</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleEleniel/pseuds/LittleEleniel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Esme and Frankie decide to be the favourite aunts to Lola and Miles's baby girl by taking her to the zoo. Some bonding ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frankie Hollingsworth/Esme Song, Miles Hollingsworth III/Lola Pacini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Mola Hope Universe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Aslan is Jesus and Here's Why</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/gifts">molaspacini</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/gifts">eeveepacini</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497862">Latching Onto You</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveepacini/pseuds/eeveepacini">eeveepacini</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/molaspacini/pseuds/molaspacini">molaspacini</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As usual, set in the Latching Onto You universe, but if those fic writers go a different direction with Lola's future then it's an au. It's sort of a... reference to Hollywood Netflix if you will. I had fun writing this fluff piece, so I hope people feel the same reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>On an unseasonably warm November day that could definitely be chalked up as a result of global warming, Esme decided to treat Frankie with a trip to the zoo. Might as well take in the luck they were having while they were still having it. Toronto winters usually felt like they would never end once they started and now it was warm in <em>November</em>.</p><p>To her surprise, Frankie was hesitant. She sat on her couch, a big book of flashy photographs open on her lap. Photographs of city landmarks. She had taken a liking to that sort of stuff lately and Esme was planning on getting her one of those fancy Hastygram digital cameras for her birthday. Not that she needed to know that.</p><p>Her mind still seemed to be on the book when Esme mentioned the zoo.</p><p>“I don’t know… is it safe?”</p><p>“Safe? We’re not drinking, we’re looking at a bunch of animals.”</p><p>“I know, I just feel so bad for them.”</p><p>Esme rolled her eyes. She knew right away what this was. Everyone acted as if Frankie must be tiptoeing around her (never outright saying so but Esme wasn’t an idiot), yet sometimes Esme found herself worrying about Frankie’s exes and how they treated her.</p><p>Case in point: Jonah.</p><p>“You know, some zoos are conservation efforts for animals that can’t live out in the wild anymore.”</p><p>Frankie blinked. “Really?”</p><p>“Did Jonah ever tell you that?”</p><p>She blushed now. This time when she looked down at the book, she wasn’t thinking about it anymore. Esme noticed that Frankie had this habit of fingering the edges of papers in any types of novels when she was nervous or embarrassed.</p><p>“Jonah didn’t tell me a lot of stuff.”</p><p>“No, he was too busy being a judgmental <em>dick</em>.”</p><p>When Frankie looked up again, a startled laugh played on her lips, “I just don’t wanna go to the zoo Esme.”</p><p>Esme sat next to her, forced them to lock gazes. She had a way of doing that. Such an intense stare, they would say. <em>This</em> they sometimes said to her face!</p><p>“You wanna go to the zoo. We can’t help it if <em>some guys</em> were too busy with a stick up their ass to have fun--”</p><p>A loud familiar wail pierced through the air then, the sound of the resident baby in the house. Followed by Lola’s shout of distress mixed in with some Spanish expletives. Both Frankie and Esme stopped with matching intrigued smirks to listen. They were used to this.</p><p>“You promised to watch her!”</p><p>“<em>You</em> said your interview was tomorrow!” Was Miles’s defensive reply.</p><p>Esme wanted so badly to get up and snoop, but it turned out Frankie’s best friend and brother were so loud because they had just been in the next room, walking in a second later with a squirming baby at Lola’s hip. It was as if Esme and Frankie weren’t there, the two still arguing, their voices overlapping.</p><p>“What’re we gonna do? Your mom’s already out, my dad’s working. How’re we just gonna drop her onto a babysitter’s lap? Ay dios Mio.” Lola placed a hand to her forehead, the baby she held giggling and completely unaware of the commotion she was causing.</p><p>Ever since Miles and Lola had decided to keep their baby as teenagers, it changed pretty much everything about everyone’s lives. Not just them as young parents, although it could never be stated enough how much it <em>did</em>, but for even people on the fringes like Esme.</p><p>But then Esme had plowed her way into the family (accidentally!) by dating Frankie. And they were… happy. Relaxed around each other. It wasn’t perfect by any means, especially considering how volatile they could be (Esme had recently quit drinking), but it was better than before.</p><p>Just looking at that baby made something flip inside her stomach, she longed to hold Hope. The argument ended so suddenly that Esme had to blink out of her thoughts when she noticed everyone staring at her.</p><p>“Take the hint, Lo.” Frankie giggled. “Let her hold Hope already.”</p><p>Lola sighed but laughed along, relaxing as she handed Hope right over, plopping her onto Esme’s lap. It gave them time to think at least, not that Esme was trying to help.</p><p>Okay… maybe she was.</p><p>“What’s going on guys?” Frankie’s voice lifted through the haze that was Esme’s love of holding babies (curse that maternal instinct in her), voicing what they were both wondering, “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Everything is <em>not</em>.” There was definitely a tinge of stress in the way Miles’s drawl came out, as much as he tried to hide it. “I need to pick up some stuff for mom at the store, I promised her not to worry too. Lo has a college application interview. She <em>said</em> it was tomorrow.”</p><p>Lola turned, hands on her hips, furious again. “I did not!”</p><p>Esme snapped into focus then. Hope had helped them all warm up to her in a way, showed them she could take care of herself, be there for people when they needed. It sounded so corny to her in the beginning, but staring down at those big familiar eyes, the dopey little smile framed around the tiny fist in her mouth, Esme realized the baby was a little bit of her hope too.</p><p>Oh lord, she was getting sentimental.</p><p>“We can take her for a bit.” The words tumbled out. “We’re going to the zoo before it gets too cold out. Right Frankie?”</p><p>They locked gazes and Esme figured she would be annoyed, but a quick and knowing smirk formed on her girlfriend’s lips and Frankie gave a curt little nod.</p><p>“Sure. If you guys are cool with that.”</p><p>When they looked up they saw that Miles and Lola were more than thrilled. Relieved was definitely the word for the emotion that washed over them, boy did becoming teen parents really tire them out. About a year ago everyone would joke about Easy Esme and how she wasn’t to be trusted. Having her babysit now was something people were <em>relieved</em> about.</p><p>She had come a long way and she knew this. So had Miles and Lola honestly. The way they quickly started battering out instructions, their fight from half a second ago forgotten, was something akin to a married couple.</p><p>“You know where her diaper bag is right? It has everything, her milk too.”</p><p>“If she gets cold take her home immediately.”</p><p>“Take pictures of her with the animals. <em>Pictures</em> Frankie!”</p><p>After the whirlwind of instructions disappeared, as well as the benefactors of such, Esme refused to let any doubts linger. No awkward pauses. She stood with Hope at her hip, gurgling in confusion at the chaos that had just unfolded and snapped shut around her. Esme held her out and produced everyone’s favourite baby voice.</p><p>“Wanna go to the zoo with your favourite Aunties?”</p>
<hr/><p>The worry that plagued Frankie at the start of their visit to the Toronto Zoo was nipped right in the bud when Esme decided to obnoxiously read out its website’s About page. Frankie was driving, Esme had her phone out, and Hope was strapped into the baby seat behind them, playing with a stuffed giraffe.</p><p>“We care about our animals!” Esme rehearsed animatedly, eyes on the phone. Her manicured thumb scrolled down. “They are the basis of our <em>wildlife conservation</em> and <em>public education efforts</em>!” As her voice rose, so did Hope’s, mimicking her, in on the game. “<em>Their wellbeing is our priority!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Aff-aff</em>!” Was Hope’s shriek of agreement.</p><p>Frankie giggled, managed to smack Esme’s hand down. “Okay, I get it!”</p><p>Esme turned in her seat, smirking at the wide-eyed and delighted baby. She won the game! “Do you think she gets it Hope?”</p><p>The baby hiccuped back then let out another small shriek. Almost like she was reprimanding Frankie and her old feelings about Jonah as well. A little too clever for that age, if Frankie had anything to say about it. Then again, if she <em>did</em>, Lola would just act proud, which was understandable. Regardless, Hope’s smile made Esme smile and that’s all that mattered.</p><p>“I know I shouldn’t have snooped into his socials… but he called me <em>immature</em> for wanting to go to the zoo.” Frankie turned into the next lane as they pulled into a semi-empty parking lot.</p><p>Esme sat back, twiddling a finger through the braid in her hair. “If you ask me, gossiping about your girlfriend wanting to have fun with you without even talking to her is the <em>real</em> immature thing here.”</p><p>Frankie smiled. “You’re <em>so</em> right.”</p><p>They parked near the entrance and took their time unfolding Hope’s stroller, taking out her diaper bag, strapping her in securely. The two of them babbled on about what to do first, Hope interjecting with her own noises as if she was contributing (and in a way she was!), walking in with their tickets.</p><p>Certain animals weren’t out like African birds and the cheetah, but others peered right back at the girls. A vibrant green-winged macaw let out a shrill piercing chirp that startled Hope and had them hurrying along, Esme and Frankie stifling giggles. She forgot her fear the second she saw one of the miniature donkeys and it let her pet its head. Before Hope accidentally started smacking it, they lightly took her hand back and continued on.</p><p>Lions and tigers and bears, oh my. The moose was massive, raccoons oddly different and larger than the ones that would rifle through Toronto neighbourhood garbages. When they observed a wood bison behind a giant gate, it looked ready to charge at them. Esme, in the middle of taking pictures, dropped her phone, and shoved Frankie and the stroller back.</p><p>The wood bison just stared at her. Then it turned away. They breathed a sigh of relief.</p><p>Frankie hadn’t realized she was holding her breath when it happened, but then the colour returned to her face and she let out a sharp laugh.</p><p>“You were gonna save us from Mr. Freckles over there!”</p><p>Esme leaned over and picked up her phone, wiped at it, disinfected it with one of Lola’s baby supplies. “I was going to do no such thing.”</p><p>“You’re like <em>The Protector</em>! Can that be your new nickname?”</p><p>“Frankie, if you say that to <em>anybody</em>...”</p><p>“What? What’ll you do?”</p><p>Esme flashed her a narrow-eyed and knowing look and Frankie grinned back. Eyes all innocent and wise, which was something she perfected lately, especially with her girlfriend.</p><p>She shrugged as they moved along to another portion of the zoo. “I just think Lola will appreciate the knowledge that you’d let a wood bison trample over you as long as Hope was safe. Miles too.”</p><p>Esme rolled her eyes, pulling out the camera on her phone once more, but a blush crept up her neck.</p><p>In the watery areas they caught glimpses of turtles and even a rare sighting of an axolotl. It was the first time Frankie had ever seen one.</p><p>
  <em>The axolotl is an amphibian, which suggests it has a double life, part water and part on land. The axolotl, however, has a preference for remaining in water… </em>
</p><p>And Frankie had lately found herself preferring her time with Esme. She watched the little critter swim away, deep into its cool habitat. She listened to the way Hope cooed at the sight of it, and she managed to catch a glimpse of Esme flashing the phone’s camera in amusement.</p><p>“I’m sorry I was so annoying about coming to this place. I’m actually having fun.”</p><p>Esme shrugged. “I get being judged for something stupid. Like making cupcakes. Something as tame as baking or going to the zoo...” Her voice trailed off, but Frankie knew what she meant. And she was glad they had moved past those worries too.</p><p>The final animal they managed to see, after feeding and changing Hope, was the African lion. At first they thought the wild beasts would disappear and not bother coming out, but then one of them languidly walked onto a rock, stretched, and flopped down, staring back as curiously as ever.</p><p>It was a bright brown colour, almost yellow. Like the sun.</p><p>
  <em>Conservation status: Vulnerable </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Lions are losing their habitat due to the expansion of human activity and human settlement. Lions are also hunted for sport and persecuted as a predator where they come into conflict with domestic cattle herds. </em>
</p><p>How could something so strong and majestic be vulnerable to extinction? And how could Frankie have thought that everything Jonah said about this place, without even telling her himself, was word of law? She turned and watched as Esme seemed to be thinking the same thing, a haunted glassy look coming over her. There was something sad and wistful about her gaze.</p><p>Frankie realized then that this was what her girlfriend had wanted to see. This lion.</p><p>“I guess I see why CS Lewis decided to make lions his version of Jesus.” Esme murmured absentmindedly, her voice choking slightly. She sniffed, pulled herself up and smiled at Frankie. “Maybe we can donate to the zoo, or look into more conservation efforts.”</p><p>Frankie liked that this wasn’t a joke, that Esme was talking to her in all seriousness. She genuinely took her opinion seriously. As odd as it was the way they initially got together and discovered their feelings for each other, this was more than she could say about Jonah.</p><p>On the way home they didn’t let the topic drop, voices a little hushed as Hope now slept in the backseat. Esme showed her all the pictures she took on her phone and they discussed the lion and the birds and even the plants at length.</p><p>Hey, it was the least they could do for this world.</p>
<hr/><p>Lola thought the interview went well. It was a program that surprised everyone when she first mentioned it, Communications and Design. Particularly the hair and makeup stuff. She had done her research obviously, and working as an artist for movies and TV shows sounded like a lot of fun. Of course the first person to encourage her to pursue it was Miles, but she hadn’t had the prerequisites.</p><p>Which was why the interview was so important to her. And it was why she had been so eternally grateful Frankie and Esme at the last minute took the time to babysit Hope for her. Maybe this wasn’t her passion just yet, but it was nice to know that after her whole life had changed, she could look into such an interesting job opportunity with the help of her friends and family.</p><p>After Miles picked everything up for his mom, he did the same with Lola once her interview was over, treating them both to lattes at The Dot. She was buzzing from excitement, eager about starting this new chapter with him and with Hope.</p><p>“And they said Ryerson has a daycare program too. So we don’t have to worry our families about babysitting.”</p><p>Miles smiled down at her as they made their way back to his car, pulling out his phone. He flipped through an assortment of pictures and stopped on one.</p><p>“I don’t think that’ll be a problem for Frankie and Esme at least. Check it out.” He placed the phone in her hands.</p><p>And Lola lit up. Frankie and Esme were positioned around Hope’s stroller, all three of them wearing headbands with spotted yellow giraffe ears, Hope still holding that doll. They were smiling broadly, rosy-cheeked, the sun setting behind them. Hope was right in the middle of one of her telltale shrieks that signified she was having the time of her life.</p><p>Lola peered out then at the sunset around her as well. Gold flecked in with a mixture of purple and blue. It was beautiful. She wanted to desperately write this down as an idea for her new hair colour, but she knew she didn’t really have to. She wouldn't forget this image. </p><p>Today had been one of those days. It started out in panic and ended happily. She couldn’t wait to go back to the Hollingsworth house and look over the rest of those pictures, plan another outing with her friends and boyfriend. Maybe a zoo trip again, maybe a photoshoot with all of them at Casa Loma.</p><p>Either way, as she climbed into the passenger seat next to the love of her life, she was grateful that things were pretty okay with everyone. Pretty okay indeed.</p>
<hr/><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once at the zoo a bison almost charged at us and my mom shoved us back so I got that inspiration from her. And I had to throw in a Narnia reference because it's my brand. Hope you enjoyed, leave a kudos and review if you did!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>